


i thank you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: A romantic line doesn't always come from a song.





	i thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. I gain no material profit for writing this fanfiction.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"I wonder what my life would be without you around."

Roderich rolled his eyes, focusing on a long-haired woman standing right next to him, leaning on the balcony fence. "What's the title?"

"Title?"

"Yes, title."

"What title?"

"Song title, obviously."

"What song title?"

"The song you just sang, Liz."

Elizabeta scrunched her forehead, confused. She turned her head, facing Roderich with a pouted lips. "I didn't sing."

"No?"

"No."

As if they were changing turns, this time, Roderich scrunched his forehead. "And?"

"And...." Elizabeta chuckled. "Roddy, don't play dumb with me."

"I don't―"

"Is it that hard to accept the fact that you're so meaningful to me?" asked Elizabeta, half shouting. "Is it that hard to accept the fact that I love you back?"

Roderich smiled. He moved to his right, getting closer to Elizabeta. He took her left hand and squeezed it for a while, warmly and gently. He kissed it softly.

"I have accepted it. Thank you for remembering."


End file.
